


Diplomatic Rejection

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Following her promotion, Captain Jane Shepard of The Federation starship Medea is sent on a diplomatic mission to Thessia, the homeworld of the asari species, with whom the The United Federation of Planets has made contact with. But a friendly visit is soon disrupted when an unknown third party interferes and assassinates an asari official, seeking to thwart the alliance that has just begun to emerge. Captain and her crew, aided by Detective Anaya, start the investigation to unravel the conspiracy.





	Diplomatic Rejection

The daylight was fading slowly over the quiet grounds of the Starfleet Academy. There was hardly any living being present there except for a young woman, sitting on the bench by the towering elm tree. Her dark hair were waving freely with the evening breeze and the thick lushness and greenery were reflecting on her hazel eyes. Engrossed deeply in her thoughts and memories, she found herself astonished at how quickly the time flew by since she was a cadet on a small scout vessel and to the moment she was promoted to the captain. She had never expected she would live up to that moment.

“Admiring the view, Captain Shepard?” A middle-aged woman showed up and strode to the bench. A slight smile was on her face, framed with chestnut curls.

«Admiral Janeway!” Shepard stood up.

“I was surprised not to find you celebrating your promotion with the rest. Thankfully, Captain Anderson was kind enough to tell where to look,” she gave her a gentle smile.

“I'm not the only one who was promoted today. Besides, I didn't tell him myself where I was going.”

“As a good captain should, he knows you through and through. Now, I'd like to ask you a question: Have you acquainted yourself with your new ship?” the admiral wondered.

“I haven't.”

“Then you have to hurry because you're going to need it soon enough – I'm about to give you your first captain assignment. I'd rather discuss the details indoors. Do you mind?” she patted her on the shoulder.

“No, Admiral.”

“That's just fine!”

***

The air in the admiral's office was filled with the exhilarating scent of coffee, given off by the small pot rested on the table. As they settled down, they went on to discuss the assignment.

“How do you feel about a trip to Thessia?” said Admiral, while pouring the coffee.

“Thessia?”

“The Asari homeworld. It's the species we've made contact with recently. Truth be told, we've been lucky so far: encountered many new civilizations like Turian, Salarian, and them as well. All eager to join The Federation!” Admiral said, amused.

“Then, it's a diplomatic mission?” Shepard suggested.

“Yes, it's a part of the series of visits. Apart from that, the asari also wish to give a reception party for The Starfleet representatives. The rest of the details is here,” The Admiral handed over a pad, “So, have a safe journey, Captain. And don't get your ship stranded in the back of beyond!”

“Thank you, Admiral. I won't let anyone down.”

Bidding goodbye, Shepard took her departure.

***

Another busy and intense day in the fleet-yards. Shepard was walking along a straight corridor towards the dock where her new ship was. As she was making her way, she could observe dozens of workers fussing nervously around the place, carrying pads with data and shifting from one station to another.

Coming through a door, she ended up in a hall with a big window, overlooking the ship she was going to command: sleek but large, it outstretched before the captain. On the hull was spelled its name: USS Medea NCC-74701.

When Shepard stopped by to have a better look, she was approached by an officer: not human, a towering alien with avian or reptilian features and with a face like that of a bird of prey. But in his sapphire blue eyes, one could feel intelligence and, as strange as it may sound, humanity.

“You must be Garrus Vakarian! A pleasure to finally meet you, Commander,” she greeted him warmly, “The first turian ever to serve on a starfleet vessel... Not only did you set the precedent but also will be a role model for many young turians.”

“Thank you, Captain for your... words of appreciation,” he seemed startled by her display of courtesy, “ We're not finished yet but the bridge is open. You can now go aboard.”

The bridge appeared twice as spacious as those of the ships she used to serve on. Bright and elegant, it was crowded with crewmen, adjusting the systems and attending to the stations, adorned with sophisticated displays and consoles.

“Captain! A young Vulcan woman approached them.

“And you must be chief-engineer T'Zan!” Shepard smiled at her.

“All systems are operational. The delegates have also come aboard. We are ready to embark on a course,” she said, matter-of-factly like the vulcans often did.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Shepard gave the bridge another thorough look and finally took her seat.

“All personnel report for duty. Lieutenant Tonev, lay in a course for the asari homeworld. Warp 6.”

With the first order given, the ship took off and set out for its destination, darting through space, past the stars and nebulae.

***

The reception was held atop of the glittering spire by the square that was in the heart of the capital city. All the people gathered there created quite a hustle while chatting with the hosts. The waiters were attending to each one, encouraging to try local beverages and snacks and the musicians, playing the intricate instruments, were filling the place with soft melodies and ethereal harmonies, rarely heard elsewhere.

“Not enjoying the party, Commander Williams?” Shepard addressed a tall sturdy woman, standing lonely on the balcony.

“I'd rather be at my station, Captain,” Williams heaved a deep sign.

“Relax! You don't always have to be an executive officer. I'm not a party animal either but this really is a nice place to be.”

“By the Goddess! Please, somebody! We need a doctor here!” some asari in the crowd cried out in panic.

“Doctor Chakwas!” Shepard shouted to the ship's doctor who also was at the reception.

The crowd stepped aside, revealing an asari matriarch who was lying on the floor, convulsed and writhing.

“There's an unknown toxin in her blood stream!” Chakwas said as she examined her quickly with a tricorder, “We need to take her to medical facility immediately! A Med-kit won't be enough here!”

“Ambassador Udina...He... he put it in my glass...” the asari husked, gasping for air. As she subsided and stopped breathing, her body disintegrated in a wink, not leaving any trace.

While the crowd was standing still, overtaken with awe, Shepard and Williams rushed to the ambassador who was about to flee.

“By the laws of The United Federation of Planets, we are taking you into custody!” Williams barked at Udina.

“This alliance is not going to happen!” he hissed while a pulling an ampule with a needle out of his pocket. Thrusting it into his skin, he collapsed and dissolved in the same manner as the matriarch did after she died.

***

Shepard and Williams were standing in a round brightly-lit chamber with white walls and arched ceilings. The asari matriarchs were resting upon the chairs on the rostrum, observing them thoroughly while listening to the captain's official statement.

“On the behalf of The United Federation of Planets, we officially deny any involvement in the assassination nor do we seek to hinder the admittance of Thessia into The Federation,” Shepard proclaimed, standing upright and watching directly at the matriarchs.

“We do not press any charges against any starfleet representatives present today on Thessia. Not only do we fully understand your commitment to the principles of peaceful coexistence, cooperation, and equality but also the evidence that we possess proves your non-involvement. It is most likely that Ambassador Udina was supplied with the toxin once he entered the building. Otherwise, our bioscanners would have detected him, carrying it into the hall where the reception was held. Besides, all the surveillance footage, that could have shed some light on who was the supplier, has been destroyed with a virus who could only deploy the one who has access to the logs. Therefore, there is a third party, seeking to thwart our alliance, that has been present on the planet before your arrival. Captain Shepard of the Federation starship Medea, we propose that you and your crew aid us in our investigation though it is disheartening to see that our cooperation has been solidified on such unfortunate circumstances. Expect an asari investigator to meet with you aboard your vessel. This hearing is adjourned,” one of the matriarch stated in a dry and official manner.

With a bow, the matriarchs left the hall and so did Shepard and Commander Williams.

“They seem very reasonable. I thought they would kick us out of the planet,” Williams pointed out as they strolling across the park outside the hall where the hearing was.

“This is the only good thing so far,” Shepard responded, “Now, we have to get back to the ship. Medea, two to beam up!”

_Captain's log. Stardate 62261.9. After the arrival of the asari investigator, Detective Anaya, we headed back for Earth to conduct a search of Udina's personal apartment, hoping to gather more clues and find the explanation of the ambassador's unexpected behavior, while the science department study the ampule, left on the crime scene._

After Commander Williams flung the door open, Shepard and Detective stepped into the bright lodging with broad windows that poured the rooms with the sunlight. Having search the entire place through and through, they sat down to inspect Udina's personal terminal.

“All the logs have been deleted.” Detective pointed out, while browsing through the device.

“With the same virus that was used to destroy the surveillance data on Thessia? Shepard asked, looking at the screen.

“No traces of it here. Must have been deleted manually.”

“I can recover the data with a program but I do not guarantee it would be complete, “ Williams joined in.

“Proceed, Commander,” Shepard nodded to her.

Commander Williams took the chair and went on to initiate the program, her fingers tapping the buttons hastily, gaze directed at the screen. After a moment, new data appeared.

“That's everything I could recover.”

“Most of it is damaged severely,” Shepard glanced at the display, “But we can make out some general meaning... That's private correspondence with someone named Innala T'Aroh. Williams, can you pinpoint where the messages had been sent to?”

“Yes, ma'am,”

Commander subsided for a moment, interacting with the terminal.

“Yes, we have the coordinates,” she noted.

“It's Illium. Used to be quite a notorious place, I was stationed there for...”

Before Anaya could finish her sentence, the screen suddenly went white and all the controls on the terminal froze.

“Captain Shepard,” came out a distant distorted voice, “It is in your best interest to keep yourself and your precious crew out of this. Do not interfere.”

As the transmission ended, the terminal went down, sending out an electrical charge to anyone in the vicinity and destroying itself.

“Now we have something. Medea, three to beam up,” Shepard tapped her combadge.

***

Having no fear of the threat that they had received, Medea and her crew made a voyage to Illium where they hoped to find more answers to the problem that they and The Federation was now facing.

The ship had been hovering over the city, full skyscrapers, towers, and myriads of vessels, overcasting the clear sky until settled down in the docks. Shepard, Williams, and Anaya chose to go over the details before setting out.

“What do we know about Innala T'Aroh?” Shepard wondered.

“She is a daughter of the chief of security who was to make sure nothing went bad during the reception and who is now missing. Most suspicious... Our authorities are currently seeking her out. And back to Innala... She runs a small private clinic. Nothing more,” Anaya glanced at a pad and handed it over to Shepard.

“That can explain how someone could smuggle the toxin on the world unheeded. And she must have destroyed the surveillance footage,” Williams rubbed her chin.

The clinic where Innala was supposed to be was set amidst a busy plaza, flooded with people of all hues and shapes as though the entire galaxy had gathered there. They were passing through dozens of stalls and shops offering nearly all kinds of wares one could ever desire. Once making it to the clinic, they spoke to a receptionist.

“Can we see Doctor T'Aroh?”

“Sure,” a young asari replied, “Go upstairs and turn left – there you'll find her office.”

Innala's office appeared as a small room with walls decorated with certificates and pictures of miraculously recovered patients (it would seem). Innala was sitting at her desk, browsing through the documents, piled up on her table. As she became aware of the visitors, she turned to them.

“How can I help you?” she put on an artificial smile.

“I'm Captain Shepard of The Federation starship Medea, this is my executive officer Ashley Williams, and this is Detective Anaya from Thessia. We have come here to discuss a very urgent matter.” Shepard spoke, formally.

“Wh-What kind of matter?” she got agitated.

“What were your relationships with The Federation Ambassador Udina?” Anaya clasped her hands behind the back.

“We... I was on a vacation when I... We got to know each other. He seemed like a very interesting man... So bright and courteous...” she uttered anxiously, “Something happened to him?”

“Yes, he poisoned an official from Thessia at the reception. And committed a suicide afterwards.”

“By the Goddess,” she wept and reached for a drawer, “Please, Captain... If you excuse me I need to take my medicine... This news really cut me to the quick.”

“Not so fast!” Williams scolded, “According to the readings from my tricorder, there is the same chemical, which traces was found in the ampule that Udina used.

A blue aura surrounded Innala and she extended her hand and a pulsing sphere of energy began to form on her fingertips. But before she managed to do anything, Williams rendered her unconscious with a phaser.

“Medea! One to beam up directly to the brig.” Williams tapped her combadge.

“Hmm, it looks like we can access a surgery room through here. Let's give it a look.” Shepard reached for a door.

Behind the door was a clean and neat room with polished walls and medical equipment, carefully rested on shiny sterilized trays and other furniture with almost reflecting surfaces. The chemical scent could be felt in the air. No single blemish could anyone spot there – everything seemed to be in a perfect order. By the window, was a biobed covered with a thin piece of blue fabric and next to it stood some kind of a monitor. Shepard drew closer and activated it.

“There're human neural scans in the database. We need to download everything and bring it to Doctor Chakwas. She can make sense of it.

***

Waiting no time, the ground team returned to the ship and get to the sickbay immediately to hand the data they came by to Doctor Chakwas. As soon as it was uploaded, Dr.Chakwas began to examine it meticulously.

“I suppose she'd been running preliminary scans just to understand how a human brain functions. She also made a comprehensive layout of an entire nervous system,” Dr.Chakwas peered into the diagrams and the scans that appeared on the screen, “There are also some data from a post-surgical examination... She implanted something into his brain.”

“A controlling device, it would seem...” Shepard suggested.

“Most likely,” the doctor replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Captain, Innala regained her consciousness,” came out Williams' voice over the comm.

“On our way.”

Huddled herself up in a corner of a cell, Innala was sitting on a bed. Her head tilted, her hands resting on the knees, clasping the fabric of her clothing. When Shepard and the rest appeared, she did not stirred, still looking at the floor.

“We have examined the data we fetched from your clinic,” Anaya stepped to the force-field, “It clearly states that you performed a surgery on the ambassador to implant some device that most likely was to control his behavior.”

Innala remained silent. Tears started running down her face.

“And what's your mother involvement in all of these?” she added.

“We were forced,” she wept, “Someone with connections in asari high command coerced us... Threatening, manipulating us...”

“Stay calm,” Shepard lowered her voice, “Do you happen to know who exactly that was?”

“I swear... I don't know,” she broke into tears, “We never talked to them directly... They always sent intermediaries...”

“Can you tell where your mother has gone?”

“Gone!” she wailed, “She killed herself with that damned toxin after she purged all security logs!”

“I believe that would be all for today,” Anaya whispered to Shepard.

“Agreed,” she sighed, “Let's have a talk with Professor Solus, Perhaps he has found something.”

***

The science lab would have seemed deserted were it not for Professor Solus who was standing behind a table on which numerous devices and containers were set in a perfect order. He was humming a tune while pouring a blueish liquid into a test tube that he was holding. Stirring it carefully, he watched how it started to change its color gradually. After Shepard and Anaya walked in, he perked up and looked at them enthusiastically. His eyes were giving away the excitement over his founding.

“How's your progress, Professor?” Shepard asked.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed, “Managed to break down the toxin into its components. Its active agent seems to be based on an enzyme usually found in or'namah – a life-form native to Hyetiana. There's an asari research facility, studying it.”

“I see no reason why we shouldn't pay them a visit. Professor, we'll need you there as well. Shepard to the bridge – lay in a course for Hyetiana. Full impulse.”

“One more thing before you all go...”

***

In a matter of an hour, Medea and her crew completed their trip to Hyetiana – a world covered with ice, snow-caps, deep blue oceans, and with a few patches of land at the equator, occupied with clusters of science institutions. After a short exchange with the officials, Shepard and the ground team proceeded to the transport room and beamed down to the rendezvous point.

“Captain Shepard!” An asari, clad in blue and green attire, greeted her, “My name is Mianna N'Ganna, a chief researcher. It is an honor to see you in our most acclaimed and advanced research facility! Would you like a tour around the place?”

“We'd like to discuss some things at first,” Anaya said.

“Sure! We can discuss the matter in my office just over there,” she waved her hand to a door at the end of the hallway.

No sooner did they make a move, a force-field emerged, confining the ground team.

“I'm sorry, Captain. I can't let you do this. Computer, initiate the disperse sequence,” she clearly articulated her command and the grayish gas started pouring in the area where the force-field was. Much to her astonishment and disappointment, the ground team appeared unaffected.

“Computer! Double the dose!” Her voice trembled.

“That was really sloppy,” Detective Anaya scolded her.

“Our science officer has been able to devise some protective measures against your toxin,” Shepard folded her arms, “Now, lower down the force field.”

Swearing and throwing curses, she reached for a phaser only to be interrupted when more starfleet personnel started beaming down to the facility, pointing weapons at her. Caught on the hop, she deactivated the force-field and surrendered herself. The discussion was now about to be held in the brig.

“It was a very bold but foolish move. You only gained some more charges against yourself. Now you'd better tell everything unless you don't want some leniency,” Anaya frowned at Mianna.

“I had been taking great pains to get the position of a chief researcher...” she sighed, “But had been always turned away until I was contacted by some people... Never saw them face to face, they would go all secret... They promised to lend me a hand with my promotion and in return I was to supply them with an ingenuous way to deal away with someone. Something that would leave no traces... The rest you know.”

“Ah, here we go again...” Shepard took a deep sign, “All senior officers! Report to the briefing room!”

***

Shepard was pacing about the room, casting short glances at the window. There was nothing but boundless vastness of cosmos and dim lights of distant stars, looming in this void that she was dreading now: she felt so hopelessly lost and insignificant while looking at it. Lost and misled. What appeared as a short formal visit, spawned a long and daunting pursuit of someone, who chose to defy maliciously the principles that all civilized cultures lived by. An elusive and crafty enemy was lurking somewhere. But no matter the odds, she was keen to get to the bottom of it. Even though uncertainty, apprehension, and vague hunches might be plaguing her mind, she would never let them overtake her and cloud her judgment because she was a starfleet captain. And starfleet captains always got it hard.

She stopped and turned to the senior officers, assembled by the long table. Each of them plunged into their thoughts.

“We're dead in the water - managed to find those involved in the scheme and still don't have the faintest idea about their employer. Out of leads and clues,” she admitted, bitterly.

“Aren't there in the database implant specifications or something like that? We can use it to find those who manufactured it,” Lieutenant Tonev suggested.

“I'm afraid there are hardly any data on the implant itself in the database we recovered from Illium,” said Doctor Chakwas.

“But the Udina's terminal?” Tonev wondered once again.

“Beyond repair,” Williams chimed in.

After a few suggestions and proposals that turned out to be vain, the briefing room went silent once again. Out of leads and out of clues, indeed.

“Bridge to Captain Shepard,” the voice came out, breaking an uneasy silence.

“Go ahead.”

“There's a shuttle approaching. They're hailing us.”

“Put them through to the briefing room.”

“Captain,” someone spoke anxiously over the channel, “I am Matriarch Benezia, a former official from Thessia. I wish to offer my help with your investigation in return for asylum.”

“Asylum?” Shepard raised her eyebrows.

“I can tell you more but I need your help desperately!” Benezia's voice was hardly steady.

“I'll grant you asylum but expect a thorough inspection from the security.” Shepard replied, firmly.

“Thank you, Captain.”

Making sure their guest posed no security threat, Shepard and Anaya invited her to the briefing room where she could sketch in the situation before the senior officers. Exhausted and frightened, she looked as though she had been running away from a grave danger. To put her mind at ease and accommodate her presence on the ship, she was offered a cup of a hot drink.

“Please, try to calm down and tell everything you know about the issue,” Anaya asked her.

“Some officials on Thessia are being arrested on some fabricated charges... Me among them. But what's more strange, their successors are insisting that the investigation be closed for lack of evidence and that the alliance be terminated between Thessia and The Federation for the sake of political security. I believe that they may be affiliated with those who orchestrated the assassination,” she explained.

“What if they don't know them personally like the rest?” Doctor Chakwas seemed worried and puzzled.

“We'll try, at least,” Shepard folded her arms.

“I've recently realized that nearly all of them are prominent entrepreneurs who engaged in politics after they purchased or founded their own companies,” Benezia went on.

“So, you suggest there are some economic motives here?” Anaya rubbed her chin.

“Precisely. But the problem here is that they are from different business areas.”

“But they all might have a common funder,” Shepard suggested, “We need their names.”

“Of course,” Benezia handed over a pad, “I have compiled some data on them. You can use it as a starting point.

“Thank you,” Shepard expressed her gratitude to the guest, “We do appreciate your assistance.”

***

_Captain's log. Stardate 62281.0. With the info from Matriarch Benezia at our disposal, we have become aware that the companies belonging to the newly appointed asari officials are indeed funded by the same legal entity which is Shiaree Corporation, comprised of many subdivisions as diverse as its satellites. Still, not much is known about its management for it appeared much complicated and entangled. Their motives remain unknown to us as well. We also have ascertained that they purchased a few cutting-edge cargo vessels that are not so common in the asari space yet. The manufacturers were helpful enough to give us the data on the warp signatures of those vessels and now we are scanning sector by sector for their warp trails, hoping to extrapolate their course. We are inclined to believe that it could put some clarity in our investigation._

“Captain, I've got it,” Lieutenant Traynor reported from her station, “I'm detecting one vessel 3 light years away from us.

“Good job, Miss Traynor! Lieutenant, set a course for the vessel. Warp 5,” Shepard gave a command.

Upon reaching the destination quickly, the ship dropped out of warp and converged on the position of the cargo vessel that they were looking for.

“Lieutenant Traynor, run a full scan of the vessel.”

“Aye-aye, Ma'am. There's some dampening field around its cargo bay... Our sensors can't penetrate it,” she responded.

“Captain, they're hailing us.”

“On screen!” Shepard commanded.

On the front screen appeared an image of the commanding officer of the vessel. A distressed look was on her face.

“We are merely passing by, Captain. Is this sector controlled by The Federation?

“We are here for a different reason. Prepare your vessel to be boarded,” Shepard stood up from the chair and clasped her hands behind her back.

“What for?” She gave her another puzzled look.

“For an inspection. We have an official warrant, given by the asari government.”

“You are clear to proceed, Captain.”

After assembling an away team, Shepard and her crew-mates transported to the vessel. Afterwards, they split up in two groups: one inspecting the cargo bay, and another, led by Shepard, were studying the navigational logs and interviewing the commanding officer.

“We were to travel to Hyetiana to take some biomatter and then to set out for another colony for mining equipment. All of it we are supposed to deliver to the warehouse on the station that orbits Agessia, a planet with our mining facilities,” the captain of the vessel explained, sparing no details.

“The biomatter?” Shepard wondered

“Yes...” she seemed startled.

“Anaya to Shepard.”

“Go ahead, Anaya,” Shepard tapped her combadge.

“We've found biocontainers with the toxin. All protected by the dampening field.”

“The toxin? There must be some mistake!” the captain got agitated, “We were told it is a substance, used to produce medicine!”

“What can you tell about your employer?” Shepard went on with her questions.

“The corporation is very old even by asari standards. Initially, it was a mining company that at some point began expanding rapidly as the dilithium trade payed off. It was really long ago and not many remember that,” the captain recalled, “If you want to know the exact names... I am sorry we...”

“They sent intermediaries,” Shepard finished the sentence after her, “Your cargo will be confiscated and your ship and crew will be taken into custody and delivered to Thessia. I'm getting tired of these...”

***

As the cargo vessel had been taken to Thessia and her crew detained, Shepard and Anaya sat down in the ready room to discuss their recent findings. Rubbing her temples, Shepard plopped down wearily on the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment. With a migraine pounding in her head, she was barely able to keep her mind sharp but was not going to delay anything for tomorrow.

“You should totally pay a visit to sickbay,” Anaya suggested, “You look like death warmed up.”

“Thanks for your concern but it can wait. You have to show me something, do you?”

“Yes, it seems we know our prime suspect – Luanna T'Mar. She's the head of a division that deals with mining. Her office is on the station that mentioned the captain of a cargo vessel,” she said.

“All right... We'll set a course for it,” Shepard took a deep sigh.

“But I failed to find out how she might be connected to the high command...”

“We'll figure it out once we're there... Oh, gosh, my head...”

“See you tomorrow, Captain,” Anaya said, while leaving the ready room.

***

On the day that came after, Medea and her crew arrived to the space station where the prime suspect was supposed to be. After hailing the security, Shepard and Anaya left the ship. As they set aboard, they were approached by the representative that promised to show them into T'Mar's office. Having entered a small waiting room, the representative said that they would be invited in a minute and took her departure. After a moment, the door opened and an asari with a diplomatic look on her face walked out and showed them into her office.

“It is a pleasure to see you here. Is there any way I could help you?” she gave the guests a slight smile.

“We are investigating the assassination of an asari official during the reception on Thessia and we would like to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?” Shepard said.

“Of course, not. I am offering you my full cooperation!” she reassured them.

“We have become aware that the newly appointed officials on Thessia, who insist that the case must be closed, happen to have their companies funded by your corporation. Can you make some comments on that?” Shepard asked her.

“This is merely a coincidence! I always have my hands full, running business – it leaves very little spare time. Even if I ever wanted it, I wouldn't be able,” she rearranged her features.

“Very well, we understood,” Shepard nodded, “Now, we should be going.”

“I sincerely wish you luck!”

“Thank you,” Shepard gave her an appreciative smile.

***

“The listening device you put in her office seems to be working just fine,” Lieutenant Traynor said, while senior officers flocked around her station.

“Let's hear it,” Shepard ordered.

“Putting the transmission through.”

“ _Just brushed them off. Are you finished back there in Thessia? I'm paid to make all the publicity stuff for you,” came Luanna's voice._

“ _The meeting has been just adjourned. Most of the matriarchs still don't want to close the case. I'm on my way back to the station. Expect me in three hours,” rang out the distorted voice that they heard at Udina's apartment._

“Looks like she's not the one we need. Just an impostor,” Anaya assumed.

“I believe I can reconstruct the original voice pattern, Captain,” Traynor suggested.

“Do it!”

“Captain, we are receiving a transmission via some secure channel,” Lieutenant Tonev joined in.

“Open the channel!”

“Strafleet captains are indeed persistent and stubborn. Even though I warned not to interfere, you keep doing that – Luanna just signaled me she found your device in the office. There will be no more warnings. Farewell,” the transmission ended.

“Captain! Five mercenary ships are converging on our position! They are coming from all flanks and charging weapons.”

“Red alert! Raise shields!” Shepard commanded.

As the mercenary vessels circled Medea, blocking all the escape routs, they went on to fire vigorously. The ship stirred and everyone standing nearly collapsed.

“Shields at eighty percent!” Commander Vakarian reported.

“There are one cruiser and four smaller vessels!” Tonev stated.

“Commander Vakarian, target the cruiser's weapon array with phasers!”

“Partial damage! They still keep firing at us!” he shouted, “Eight small fighters have engaged! They are like a swarm! Shields at fifty percent!”

“Bridge to engineering, reroute all available power to the shields! Commander, fire photon torpedoes to the smaller vessels on the left flank!”

“Captain, they're too close! The explosion will deplete our shields!” Vakarian protested.”

“That's an order!” she barked at him.

“Yes, ma'am!”

As the torpedoes were launched and reached their targets, three small fighters and a light cruiser went up in flames, plummeting the ship's hull with debris, carried by a vicious shockwave. The way to escape now emerged before them but not for long as the remaining vessels began to rearrange.

“Shields at 10 percent!”

“Tonev! Get us out of here! Warp 9!”

No sooner did the enemies rush to block the way out, the ship darted forward and disappeared into the space, leaving them without a target.

“They are not pursuing us, Captain,” Vacarian informed as the ship dropped out of warp.

“Excellent job, everyone!” the captain praised her crew, heaving a sigh of relief, “Now, I need a full damage report before we get back to the investigation.”

***

Having repaired the damage received in the confrontation with the mercenaries' ships, the senior crew assembled once again in the briefing room to take a look at the work, undertaken by Lieutenant Traynor to help the investigation. Standing by a monitor, she was presenting her findings.

“After reconstructing the original voice patterns from the transmission we eavesdropped, I run a program to look for matches in the asari video archives, containing recordings of parliamentary debates. With a probability of ninety nine point eight percent, it was Matriarch Atara,” she reported.

“We must signal Thessia to detain her immediately,” Williams pointed out.

“I'll do it,” Anaya volunteered.

“Finally, we're having progress,” Shepard remarked, “Once we get a word from Thessia, we will think about the next step. The meeting is adjourned.”

While everyone hurried to report back to their stations, Commander Vakarian waited until there was no-one except for him and the captain in the room. Then, he approached her.

“Captain,” he said, “With all due respect, the strategy we used in the battle was way too reckless and imposed a grave risk for the ship and her crew! As a security officer, I deem it necessary to bring it to your attention!”

“I didn't grant you a permission to speak freely, Commander,” she retorted, “It was the only viable alternative. And don't forget that being a captain sometimes means being reckless when faced by the odds. Dismissed!”

“Captain...”

“Then what would you do in my place?” she dared him.

There was no answer from him. Only a long look of disapproval.

“Understood, Captain,” he accepted his defeat and left the room.

***

“Captain,” Detective Anaya returned to her after receiving a message from Thessia, “Matriarch Atara departed half an hour ago on her private vessel. They attempted to look for the warp trail but it appears she masked it.”

“Can we obtain the specifications of her vessel?” Shepard wondered.

“I believe it possible. But how can it help us?”

“Listen – in her transmission to Luanna she said she would arrive in three hours. While we were busy with the mercs, fifteen minutes passed. So, we have approximately an hour and twenty five minutes before she makes it to the station,” Shepard explained deliberately, “But she probably knows that we are somewhere around, looking for her, and thus altered her course... Shepard to Traynor, is there any wormholes in the sector?”

“Negative, Captain,” she responded via the comm.

“Well, then she can't take a short-cut... I have an idea...”

After Anaya had found technical data on the class that Atara's ship belonged to, senior officers reported to the astrometrics lab where they could devise the next step of their plan.

“Using the ship's speed capabilities and its engine configurations, Captain and I have been able to extrapolate the potential flight plans Matriarch Atara might have taken both to elude us and not to have much extra time, reaching the station,” T'Zan reported, “Given the time she need to finish her flight, we also have calculated possible locations her ship might be in right now.”

“Miss Tonev, relay to all patrol vessels in the sector to watch out for Atara's ship and set a course to the first locations we marked.”

“Yes, ma-am.”

“The hunt begins now,” Shepard smirked.

***

“Captain, Atara's ship is just 0.1 light years from us,” Tonev stated after Medea spent some time scouting the sector, shifting from one location to another.

“Set a pursuit course! Full impulse!”

“The vessel is right ahead now, Captain. Three asari life signs”

“Pull on a tractor beam!”

“No effect! The ship disrupted it with an impulse!” The tone of Tonev's voice got tense.

“Traynor, can we get a transporter lock on the passengers?”

“Negative, Captain,” Traynor responded, “There's some device that prevents us from doing it.”

“They are sending proximity charges!” Commander Vakarian joined in.

“Evasive maneuvers! Vakarian, hold the bridge! Williams and I are going to beam down to the vessel!” Shepard stood up from her chair and turned her steps to the turbolift.

Shepard and Williams along with a few other officers transported right on the bridge of Atara's vessel, taking the security by surprise.

“Matriarch Atara, we are taking you into custody for the crimes against both The united Federation and The Asari Republics!” Williams pointed a phaser rifle at her.

“Tell your security to put down their weapons. You're outgunned.” Shepard scolded, “Ensign, disable the dampening field.”

Appalled and bewildered, the ship's security surrendered, much to the matriarch's grievances. She, however, did not seem willing to give up so easily. With shaking hands, she pulled out a small device that looked like a transparent green sphere with a tiny panel attached to it.

“Don't move or I”ll drop it! It contains the modified strain of the toxin! Only I have the protective measures against it!” she hissed.

“Calm down!” Shepard put down her rifle, “Don't make things more complicated than they are now. If you play nice, you'll be showed some leniency.”

“Your dreaded federation! Flooded our marked with more refined and cheaper dilithium... My business is falling apart because of you! It had taken more than one human lifetime to make it...” she growled like hunted pray.

“Slow down,” Shepard lowered down her voice, “You have an entire business empire - dilithium trade is not the only one revenue item...”

“It's the very foundation of my empire...”

“If you admit your guilt, no-one will take what is yours,” Shepard tried to soothe her, “Your sentence would be much more easier and when you have served it, you can keep on with your economic endeavors...”

“Captain, I have disabled the field,” reported an ensign who discreetly eliminated the obstacle while Shepard was outtalking the matriarch.

“Eight to beam up!”

***

_Captain's log. Stardate 62287.2. Matriarch Atara along with her partners in crime have been detained and now are about to face the trial. Fortunately for both sides, that diplomatic incident have not strained the relationships between The Federation and The Asari Republics. On the contrary, our joint efforts to unravel the conspiracy have only solidified the alliance we are forging. More than ever, the asari nation is ready to become a new member of The United Federation of Planets and the galactic community as a whole._

_Having finished this assignment, Medea and her crew are ready to move on._

 


End file.
